Mientes
by Dark-Elric
Summary: "Como mi hermano mayor, me enseñaste lo fundamental. Supiste comprenderme…  Te hiciste indispensable para mí." Pero estás mentiras nos separaron   Elricest


**Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Rekinjutsushi)** No me pertenece sino a su Creadora Hiromu Arakawa y a todas las demás empresas… (Que no me acuerdo exactamente sus nombres…)

Es capítulo único. Posibles insinuaciones de: **Yaoi**… o mejor dicho **Shonen-ai**: EdwardxAlphonse.

Y… Narrado por Alphonse ~

* * *

"_**Mientes"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Desde que nos reencontramos y vivimos en este nuevo mundo para mí, al otro lado de la Puerta, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que antes las tomaba desapercibidamente y creo que tu también… a menos… que me hayas engañado durante todo este tiempo. Durante estos tres largos años; en los que comprendí que ya no éramos los mismos, ya no éramos los mismos hermanos que todos antes veían allá._

_Cada vez que te miraba a la cara, encontraba la misma sonrisa que Mamá poseía. Me agradaba aún conservar esa alegría a través de ti. Incluso podía apreciarla dentro de mí como algo que envolvía mi corazón. Era raro sentirlo y aún lo es. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único. Tus palabras, tus indiscretas miradas, tus gestos… Todo, absolutamente, todo lo relacionaba con Mamá. Quería creer que así era pero sin quererlo y pensarlo voluntariamente, me obsesioné contigo… ya no podía relacionarte con ella. Ya no. Solo te veía a ti._

_Conseguías mantenerme despierto en las noches, si no pensaba en ti… me dedicaba a observarte. A mirar como dormías plácidamente. _

_Lograste hacerme sonreír en todos los momentos en los que la tristeza me agobiaba discretamente._

_Recuperaste mi cuerpo… con el cual, pude y puedo sentir todo esto. Aunque en el pasado solo sentí el dolor… y aún lo siento como una cadena al corazón._

_Como mi hermano mayor, me enseñaste lo fundamental._

_Supiste comprenderme…_

_Te hiciste indispensable para mí._

_Me hiciste entender que tú también me necesitabas a tu lado. Por eso, siempre te creí. Nunca dejé que alguien hablará mal de ti…_

_Pero me equivoqué; mi error fue seguirte con los ojos cerrados, ignorando la realidad._

_Tal vez solo jugabas conmigo; tan solo represente una diversión para ti. Algo con que entretenerte cuando te aburrías._

_Me engañaste con falsas promesas y palabras que aún guardo._

_Sin embargo, murmurabas inconscientemente que me amabas en tus sueños… ¿Eso también fue una mentira?_

_Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_Porque solo me veías como una persona más en tu vida, una persona que estaba a tu lado. Nada más que eso._

_Yo, sin darme cuenta, te quise… te amé._

_Pero estaba mal. No por el hecho de ser hermanos sino porque no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_..._

_Después de meses lo descubrí. Encontré la razón de porqué lo nuestro solo era un juego._

_Había otra persona en tu vida, en tu corazón. Otra persona a la que le confesaste tus sentimientos, los mismos que yo sentía pero ahora se pierden en medio de mi dolor y el olvido entremezclados._

_Así es… Me dolía saber que solo me mentías. Que me dañabas y fingías que te arrepentías. Pero no funcionó. No tiene caso que lo hayas intentado porque ya no te podía creer, no podía reconocerte.  
_

_No quería sentir nada más por ti. No quería seguir llorando por saber que me mentías._

_Me alejé para evitar verte con la persona que amabas. Me fui de tu vida incluso de la mía ya que tú te encargaste de que solo pensara en ti y en cada engaño tuyo._

_..._

_Estuve oculto por meses pretendiendo olvidar el pasado, sin embargo, hubiera querido odiarte… pero no podía. Mis sentimientos me lo impedían. Aún te amaba._

...

Un día como tantos otros, llegaste llorando y suplicándome que regrese a tu lado. Pero era demasiado tarde. Casi un año nos había separado el tiempo.

Entonces mirándote a la cara, a los ojos dorados llorosos que poseías en esos momentos, noté algo: Ya no eras la misma persona que llamaba nii-san tampoco te parecías a tu falsa sombra con la cual conseguiste atraer a tu prometida, a aquella que jurabas tu amor y que ahora habías perdido por tus engaños.

-No te conozco. –dije luego. Consiguiendo lastimarte en tu interior y lastimarme a la vez.

-Busca tu camino en otra parte. Encuentra a otra persona que pueda vivir contigo y con tus mentiras… Mientras yo buscaré el tiempo que perdí. – terminé diciendo mientras sentía herir con mis palabras hostiles a él que solo venía arrepentido.

"Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti o tal vez no" pensaba inconscientemente en esos momentos donde me dejaba cegar por mis propios resentimientos y mi orgullo desmerecido. Tal vez, ahora haya cambiado de parecer, pero no sé donde estas y tampoco sé donde estoy yo.

Pude recordar lo que era antes de que todo empezara. Había sido una armadura que no podía sentir dolor y amarguras de la vida; hubiera deseado quedarme en esa forma para siempre pero tú lo evitaste prometiéndome de regreso mi cuerpo. Acaso ¿todo fue una casualidad? ¿Me mentías desde esos días?

…

…

Ahora ya lo comprendo. El tiempo y la distancia me ayudaron a entender.

Las cosas no suceden porque sí,

Si tú ya no eras la misma persona… yo tampoco.

Te había ignorado lo más que podía, sin embargo, me sobraban las ganas de abrazarte y al fin decir todo lo que guardaba desde el inicio de todo esto.

-Por el bien de ambos, solo necesitamos esto. – te tomé de las manos y te acerqué lo más que pude a mí. Consiguiendo quedar a centímetros de tu rostro. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero eso no nos importaba, solo dejamos que sucediera lo que más anhelábamos desde lo más profundo y olvidado de nuestro ser. Eliminé nuestra distancia y tú conseguiste tomar el mando y aprisionar tus labios junto a los míos.

Fue un roce casto que ambos disfrutamos. Con solo eso, pudimos sentir lo que él otro tenía en su interior. Ambos nos correspondíamos completamente. Pero esa sensación se fue desvaneciéndose al final. Lentamente nos separamos y evitamos vernos.

-Esto fue el inicio y el final. Ya no nos queda nada más. –dije inexpresivo sintiendo temor por tu decisión.

Tu solo captaste mi vista y me miraste con dolor y arrepentimiento por lo que habías hecho en un pasado lejano para ambos. Pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Como nos encontrábamos en una calle desierta de vida, caminé dándote la espalda lo más que pude consiguiendo cruzar hacia la vereda del frente. Mis pasos se hacían más pesados y mis contenidas ganas de regresar estaban controlándome por eso voltee y te vi… arrodillado en el suelo, cabizbajo… gimiendo del dolor que sentías…

-Esto es lo sentí… nii-san –dije segundos antes de que un camión se interpusiera entre los dos y nos separara espacialmente.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo volar todo, llevándose consigo lo último de nosotros.

Cuando el vehículo ya no nos dificultaba vernos; nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba.

Tú te habías marchado… igual que yo…

...

Puede ser que jamás me hayas amado pero tus mentiras tan solo hicieron que todo se volviera realidad para ambos.

Aún guardo estos sentimientos. Aunque haya pasado varios años ya, aún tengo las esperanzas de encontrarte… porque me di cuenta que tus mentiras reflejaban lo que ocultabas.

...

-kimi wo itshoo aisuru kara nayomuna... ( siempre te amare, no lo dudes )- dije al aire mil veces...

* * *

Lo escribí muy rápido mientras pensaba en otras cosas... pero el hecho es que quería publicarlo.

Así que si encuentra incoherencias... Gomen ~


End file.
